Kokoro No Namida
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: Después de 10 años de vivir en Londres, Ritsu recibirá una noticia que la hará regresar a el pasado. Recordando lo que le hacia la vida infeliz. Pero después de platicar con una mujer en un parque de Londres, se dará cuenta que el tiempo pasa y debe seguir su curso. Ella descubrirá que no todo tiene el final que deseamos... Posible Multi-chapter. AU/OC. (*OMAKE* Al Final.)


Hola Chicas, Chicos que lean este pequeño pero reflexivo Fic espero y les guste :D Tal vez sea un poco deprimente para las personas sensibles, pero bueno. Si se preguntan por que no eh actualizado o_O es porque no tengo tiempo pero como ahorita hay vacaciones aunque sean pocas, haré lo posible para actualizar :DD. Bueno si les gusta este fic puede convertirse en Multi-chapter con tan solo un alma que quiera que sea multichapter lo haré ;)

Espero y les guste :DD Saludos y disfrutad de la lectura :DD

**Título: Kokoro No Namida**

**Género: Hurt/Confort, Angst.**

**Tipo: Un Tiro! Posiblemente Multi-tiros :DD (One-Shot o Multi-Shot XD)**

**Personajes:**

**Ritsu Tainaka: Protagonista-Narrador.**

**Mio Akiyama : Mencionada.**

**Satoshi Tainaka: Mencionado-Diálogos**

_**Tsumugi Kotobuki. *Especial***_

**Disclaimer: K-On no me pertenece, ni su historia original, ni sus personajes :D**

**AL TERMINAR DE LEER EL CAP HAY UN OMAKE!**

**O**

**M**

**A**

**K**

**E**

**!**

* * *

_******"Kokoro No Namida"**_

_**14 de Agosto de 2020, Londres, Inglaterra.-**_

Noche, mi hora favorita del día. Ese momento donde nos damos cuenta que hemos vivido un día más, donde sabemos si lo desperdiciamos o aprovechamos de él; Es cuando las calles de una ciudad se iluminan, unas… más que otras.-

Este momento donde respiras aire fresco, sin importar el clima en el que te encuentres. Momento para descansar o reflexionar más a fondo tu vida y las situaciones que enfrentes. Otras personas la ocupan para ciertas "actividades", jugar, beber, y muchas otras cosas que, si las menciono, me llevaría bastantes horas el decir las que se me vengan a mi mente ahora.

Yo, Ritsu Tainaka, ocupo la noche para hacer infinidad de cosas, pero justo ahora, la utilizo para reflexionar.

Camino por las calles de Londres, Inglaterra. Fingiendo que estoy bien, dando solo un paseo. Mirando al frente con la mirada perdida, sumergida en mis pensamientos. Topando con la gente que pasa cerca de mí, ignorando los reclamos, o las miradas de disgusto. Simplemente voy en mi mundo.

Hoy 12 de Agosto de 2020 eh recibido una noticia que aunque trate de fingir, me lastima el corazón, mis sentimientos…

Una noticia que, aunque sabía perfectamente que pasaría algún día, no estaba preparada para ello.

Y sí, tal vez suene como una cursi, oh como una persona deprimida. Pero eso es exactamente lo que siento ahora, tal vez me digan exagerada pero se siente así.

No solo porque la noticia llego de improviso, o porque las personas que están involucradas sean alguien importante en mi vida, oh tal vez esa y muchas más razones para tener pensamientos suicidas…

Estoy agobiada, no se que hacer...

Recibí la noticia tal y como si hubiese recibido un baño de agua helada sin previo aviso. Todo eso y más…

Pensar que eso pasaría… ni me lo imaginaba, no cruzaba por mis pensamientos futuros, siquiera en mis peores pesadillas.

Esa carta, esa invitación, esas palabras… Eran tan, tan… Descaradas.

Era como si después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarnos, hablara con migo como si fuésemos los más cercanos, se sintió como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que me hizo, todo lo que me robo, la vida feliz que me arrebato… Y ahora, después de diez años me envía una postal, recordándome el pasado, la pelea que tuvimos, el viaje, la nueva vida, la infelicidad que todo eso conlleva.

Invitándome a su boda….

A la boda de: Satoshi Tainaka y Mio Akiyama.

Ahora, tal vez comprendan mis sentimientos, o quizá no. Pero estoy segura que una noticia así te llegaría al corazón, puede que tu reacción sea diferente o igual; Quizá peor. Pero una noticia así no pasa desapercibido, al menos que, no tengas ni la más mínima idea de quienes son…

Suspire…

El aire que expulsé, se convirtió en partículas de hielo, o el famoso "Humo", como otros lo llaman.

La temperatura estaba bajando, el ambiente cada vez era más frío.

Tomo mi bufanda y la amarro al cuello, camino hacia un pequeño parque, que esta cerca de donde me encuentro, busqué una banca sola, pero para mi mala suerte, todas estaba ocupadas, ya sea por mujeres, niños, ancianos, y una que otra pareja.

Me dirigí a una banca que estaba ocupada solo por una mujer, de larga melena, rizos color castaño obscuro. Miré a mi alrededor y me aproximé a ella.

-Disculpe, Puedo sentarme aquí. /Pregunte mientras le daba una mirada, ella asintió./

Al instante, me senté al otro extremo de la banca, la mujer se limitó a sonreír. Al verla más de cerca me di cuenta de que era más o menos de mi edad.

Suspiré de nuevo. El ambiente se volvía más y más helado, por lo cual, me hundí mas en mi bufanda.

Al tener contacto con lo caliente que proporcionaba la bufanda, cerré mis ojos de alivio. Salí de mi pequeño trance, al escuchar que la mujer que se encontraba a lado soplaba sus manos y las frotaba una a otra varias veces, tratando de entrar un poco en calor. Abrí mis ojos y voltee a verla, no traía nada que le proporcionara calor, solo un pequeño abrigo. Miré al frente para observar como las luces iluminaban el gran parque, como los niños jugaban y como las fuentes expulsaba agua una y otra vez.

Suspiré de nuevo y escuche una calmada voz.

-Cada vez hace más frío, no lo cree? /Abrí mis ojos de golpe, reí por lo bajo de mi acción y conteste rápidamente./

-Sí…

La pequeña plática que logro sacar la mujer de al lado se esfumo, ahora estábamos de nuevo en silencio. Admito que la chica me ah quitado esta amarga sensación de dolor. Solo por preguntarme si cada vez hace más frío.

-Se… encuentra bien? /Pregunto, yo me sobresalte al escuchar esa pregunta. /

No se si mi voz denotaba tristeza o tal vez era demasiado melancólica, probablemente este tan abrumada que por más que trate de esconder la sea evidente mi estado de animo.

Sonreí amargamente y respondí.

-Solo, eh tenido mejores días. /Dije sin mirarla a los ojos./

Pasaron unos leves segundos cuando decidí que tenía que sacar esto de mi pecho, no importa si se lo cuento a una extraña, me refiero a que hay veces, en las que los extraños te escuchan más que los conocidos.

-Bueno… /Dije mientras miraba al frente, ella me miro con los ojos abiertos, puede que se haya sorprendido./ Digamos que… hoy recibí una noticia… debería sentirme feliz pero…. Siento todo lo contrario.

La chica me miro con desdicha, se movió lentamente hacia mí, dejando centímetros de separación, los apropiados para gente que, aún es desconocida.

-Ya… veo. /Dijo suavemente, probablemente ella entienda por lo que estoy pasando, eso lo se con solo mirarla./ Es algo… personal? /Pregunto, yo reí y dije./

-Técnicamente lo es. /Dije, ella asintió algo apenada luego dije./ Pero si se lo digo a alguien, puede que la nostalgia fluya. /Sonreí melancólicamente, ella solo me miro con desconsuelo. /

Después de unos minutos de silencio, un poco incómodo, ella hablo.

-Puede contarme, si usted lo… desea. /La miré a los ojos, eran de color verde, se notaba el interés y la sinceridad. Ella en realidad esta preocupada por mí, ella siente lo que yo siento. Reí. Ella arqueo la ceja confundida por mi acción./

-Es raro… ¿no?. Que otra gente se interese de lo que te pase, incluso más que tus conocidos… ¿No es así? /Dije mientras la miraba, ella se sorprendió por mi respuesta, su nariz estaba roja, ella se quedo en un pequeño trance, sonreí./

Lleve mis manos hacia mi bufanda, me la quité, mire a la chica frente a mí, y sin esperar respuesta alguna… Pase la bufanda por su cuello y la enrolle, cubriéndola de cualquier frío que pudiera sentir. Se sobresalto un poco, yo aparte la mirada y miré de nuevo hacia al frente, no esperaba respuesta alguna. Vi de reojo como tocaba la bufanda lentamente. Aún sorprendida por mi acción. Sonreí y después dije…

-Tal vez no te interese mucho, pero si te parece… te contaré el porque me siento así… /Sonreí amargamente después miré la luna, era hermosa brillaba como ningún otro día. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento, sintiendo como el aire frío chocaba con mi cara, abrí los ojos y comencé mi relato…

Probablemente a ti no te importe, o quizá lo dejes pasar. Tal vez te importa más que a mí pero esto es lo que pasó….

Desde que era pequeña… conocí a una chica, de larga cabellera de color azabache, ojos inigualables, de un color gris… piel blanca como la nieve y belleza sin igual. Era una chica tímida, asustadiza, de vez en cuando enojona… Una personalidad que jamás la olvidarás.

La conocí cuando entre a la primaria, al principio no hablaba con nadie, era inteligente y por ello, muchos la molestaba, yo observaba de lejos como le quitaba su dinero, lonche y incluso como le robaban en sus narices, un día un grupo de chicos y chicas la empezaron a empujar, mientras cantaba una canción muy humillante, varias niñas y varios niños, veían la escena, unos riendo a carcajadas, otros mirando con decepción y otros con temor.

Ese día, sin pensar, me acerque a ellos, hice bolita un dibujo que estaba haciendo y no me había agradado para nada, hice calculo y se la lancé al que había empezado eso.

El chico era, obviamente mucho más grande que yo, dos grados mayor, cabello negro, corto y una cicatriz en la rodilla, me miro como si me amenazara.

No se demonio se me metió, pero lo hice, insulte al chico, de una manera que ni yo esperaba. El chico, se enojo y en un par de segundos, cuando ya acordaba, estaba encima de mi con un puño cerrado, preparado para darme una buena paliza.

Sonreí, Hice una pausa a mi relato, la mujer que estaba a mi lado, abrió los ojos y pregunto con mucho interés.

-¿Y que paso después?

-Qué crees tú que hizo. No hace falta que te diga, me dio mi merecido. Me dio una buena golpiza. Quede tan herida que perdí la conciencia.

-Uh… Me imagino como te fue… pero y luego, te llevaron al hospital, o que sucedió.

Desperté en la enfermería de la escuela, la chica a la que había protegido, estaba al lado de mí, ella se disculpo con migo, lloró por que, según ella, fue su culpa el hecho de que me habían golpeado, yo lo negué, porque fue mi idea.

Ese día la conocí, y a partir de ese entonces… nos hicimos grandes amigas…

_-Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka! ¿Cual es el tuyo?_

_-M-M- Mio Akiyama._

Pasó el tiempo y entramos a secundaria, allí Mio tenía una gran popularidad, por lo cual tenia que fingir que ella era mi novia, todos nuestros compañeros pensaban que yo era un chico, así que seguí la corriente y Mio ya no era acosada.

Lo que salió mal, es, que yo... Sentí algo más por ella, solo que, yo no me había dado cuenta…

Pasaron los años y Mio y yo asistimos a una preparatoria solo para mujeres, donde conocimos a tres fabulosas amigas, Nakano Azusa, Hirasawa Yui y Kotobuki Tsumugi.

A pesar de ser un colegio solo para chicas, Mio era popular, tenia un club de fans.

Con el tiempo, pasamos grandes momentos con las chicas, nos divertimos, eh incluso formamos una banda…

-¿U-Una banda? /Asentí mientras sonreía/ ¿Como se llamaba?

-Hokago Tea Time, le pusimos ese nombre porque adorábamos comer pastel y tomar el ´te de Mugi, hacíamos eso en vez de practicar.

Eran buenos tiempos… Pero, el tiempo destruye lazos y va alejando a la gente….

Cuando nos graduamos… yo ya tenía en mente decirle a Mio sobre mis sentimientos.

-¿Y Se lo contaste?

No, sentí miedo. Miedo a que ella me odiara, me rechazara o simplemente que nuestra amistad se viera afectada.

En las vacaciones, todas sabíamos perfectamente que cada quien tomaría su propio camino, Azusa estaría otro año en la preparatoria, Yui iría a la universidad que digieran sus padres, Mugi posiblemente se iría a estudiar al extranjero, y Mio… No sabia sobre que haría Mio…

Un día, mis padres me dijeron que… por mis buenas calificaciones podría ir a estudiar a Inglaterra, yo lo dude, no quería alejarme de Mio, ni de las demás, aunque en el fondo, sabia que al final cada quien tenia sus propios planes…

Mis padres me comprendieron y me dieron dos semanas y media para pensarlo, puesto a que en Inglaterra el periodo escolar empieza en Septiembre…

Lo dude bastante… pero dos un día antes de decidir, y decirles a mis padres que me quedaría a estudiar en Japón… Me entere de algo que, cambio mi decisión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Que ocurrió? /Pregunto, yo tragué saliva y sonreí melancólicamente./

-Me entere… que…. Mio y Satoshi, se habían vuelto novios, lo supe por mis padres…

Llegue a casa, había ido por unas cosas que necesitaba al centro comercial. Y al entrar… allí estaban, Mio y Satoshi, mi madre y padre felices.

Fue cuando me dieron la noticia.

_-Ritsu, que bueno que llegas!_

_-Eh… ¿Que pasa?_

_-Hija, Mio y Satoshi, son novios! No es una sorpresa agradable._

_-Vamos Hija, Felicita a tu hermano y a tu amiga…._

Mi madre y padre estaba contentos con la noticia, yo estaba petrificada, en la entrada dela puerta, con las bolsas en las manos, hacía frío, no importaba que fuera Agosto…

-Que fue lo que hiciste? Los felicitaste….

Reí, luego la mire a los ojos por un segundo, para después decirle mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Hui. Deje caer mis bolsas, tome el picaporte, gire la perilla y corrí, dejando a Mi padre, a mi madre y a Mio confundidos… Mi hermano no lo estaba, sabia perfectamente que yo estaba enamorada de Mio…

Corrí directamente hacia el parque donde mio y yo íbamos todos los días. Me senté en una banca y me quede en silencio, no tenia ganas de llorar…

Solo quería estar sola…

Hice otra pausa, tome aire y seguí con mi relato mientras veía como algunas personas se retiraban del parque.

Después de unos minutos mi hermano llegó, ese día tuvimos una pelea… Donde él salió victorioso. Tenía muchos argumentos que, aplastaban mis acusaciones.

Ese mismo día, llegue a casa a después de las tres de la mañana, dormí en mi habitación y dormí.

Desperté a las seis de la mañana, les dije a mis padres que aceptaba su oferta, ellos me dijeron que estaba bien, que ya solo les faltaba aceptar la inscripción en la universidad.

_-Mamá… Papá… Creo que… después de analizar todo… me conviene ir a estudiar a Inglaterra._

_-Muy bien hija llamare a la universidad para aceptar el trato._

_-Ritsu… Estas segura… Sabes que tienes que tomar el vuelo mañana por la mañana ¿verdad?_

_-Si, lo sé mamá. __Y… Sí estoy segura de que quiero ir a estudiar a Inglaterra…_

_100% Segura…_

Ese día me despedí de mis padres a esa hora, no importaba que fuera temprano… Arregle algunas cosas, me cambié y Salí a dar un paseo…

Regrese a casa después de las tres… había bebido un poco, junto con otro chico que, irónicamente, había sido rechazado y también se iba a estudiar a Inglaterra, y para seguir con las sorpresas, también asistiría a la misma Universidad que yo. Nos hicimos amigos y esa misma noche tomamos. No fueron muchas, solo dos o tres.

Me quede hasta tarde esperando a que mis padres durmieran… no quería que me preguntaran el por qué tome… Así que llegue de madrugada a casa.

Aliste mis cosas, las coloque en varias mochilas y partí de la casa, deje la copia de llaves que tenia en el comedor.

Caminé directamente en dirección a la casa de alguien que sabía perfectamente que me recibirían sin importarla hora:

A la casa de los Hirasawa.

Hay pase la noche, cuando era hora de partir me despedí de mis amigas, azusa fue sin importar que era de madrugada, solo para despedirse…

No fue fácil despedirme de Ui, la hermana de Yui, y tampoco lo fue con azusa, pero despedirme de Yui… fue lo más difícil.

Ellas me acompañaron a el aeropuerto, les pedí que se despidieran de Mugi por mí.

Así fue como llegue a Inglaterra….

El motivo por el cual estoy, así….

Es que… me llego un postal a la oficina…. Era de… Mi-

Era de satoshi.

-¿Q-que? Que decía…

Me invitaba a su boda….

Su boda con Mio.

Sonreí amargamente, la nostalgia se notaba en mi cara. La chica a mi lado comprendía y sentía lo que yo.

-Ya… Ya veo…

Pasaron minutos, que para mí fueron horas… ella me consoló, sin importar que éramos completas extrañas…

Después de eso… ella me platico su historia, que tenia una niña de cinco años y que era soltera, ahora era mi turno de consolarla. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde la niña llego y se despidieron de mí.

-Megumi-chan, Despídete.

-Adiós Persona-san! /Decía la pequeña mientras agitaba su mano y con la otra sostenía la mano de su madre./

Me despedí, para después mirar de nuevo a mi alrededor, mirando como la gente se iba, como algunos se despedía y como otros se quedaban.

-Etto… Perdón, pero no dije mi nombre… /Miré de nuevo a la mujer que hace un tiempo estaba a mi lado…/ Soy Fujiwara Mitsuki, un placer.

-Tainaka Ritsu… El placer fue mío. /Sonreí/

-Oh! Casi lo olvido! Tu bufanda… /Decía mientras tomaba la bufanda/

-No hay problema, tómala como un agradecimiento… /Me miro confundida, reí y luego la miré/ por haberme escuchado y consolado…

Ella río y me dio las gracias y se despidió de mí. Yo me quede viendo como la sombra de la niña y la mujer, no, de Fujiwara-san, desaparecía./

Entonces… Fue cuando me di cuenta…

Ella tiene un nombre japonés… Un momento….

Ella y yo estábamos platicando en japonés! Ahora todo tiene sentido… con razón varia gente que pasaba cerca de nosotras se nos daba una mirada curiosa…

Como no me di cuenta antes…

Reí por lo bajo, me pare de la banca y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria, tomé camino hacia el reloj de Londres, donde la hora, según dicen, es exacta.

Al llegar miré y marcaba las 11:50 de la noche, sonreí…

Ahora que me eh desahogado tal vez lo piense…

Tal vez acuda a la boda, quizá no…

Eso sí… tengo dos semanas y media para pensarlo….

La carta dice que la boda será el 28 de Agosto justo el día en el que me marche de Japón…

Mando la postal el día en el que me dijo indirectamente que le gustaba Mio. Eso no se lo platique a la chica, después de todo la historia tiene muchas cosas que no le dije a Fujiwara-san

También, recibí la postal, hoy 14 de Agosto justo el día en el que mis padres me dijeron que tenia que pensar si quería irme o no a Inglaterra, hace 10 años…

Cuantas coincidencias… ¿no?

Lo piense o no… mi hermano pudo hacer esto para recordarme el hecho de que perdí la batalla… aunque si miro más a fondo. Eso no puede ser… Lo quiera o no saber, eso no es mi problema, tal vez fue solo una simple coincidencia…

Hoy es el día en el que pensé si quería o no dejar Japón, hoy… Tengo que empezar a pensar si ir o no a la boda…

Esta noche… hace frío, una noche donde la luna resplandece… camino sin importar que tope con la gente… Ahora tengo mucho que pensar…

Saco la invitación de la boda, leo de nuevo el contenido… La boda de Mio y Satoshi… Ahora sonrío y Guardo la invitación dentro del sobre donde recibí la noticia de su futura boda. Sonrío amargamente mientras miro al cielo, el clima esta más y más helado… Tomo la capucha de mi abrigo y me la pongo, tomo la invitación, meto mis manos dentro de las bolsas del abrigo, para mantener calor….

Doy un último vistazo a el "Big-Ben" veo que ya son las 12 en punto… Empieza a sonar… Suspiro, y ahora emprendo camino, hacia mi departamento, caminando por las frías e iluminadas calles de Londres…

Camino ignorando mí alrededor, para después darme cuenta que ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi departamento, saco la llave y abro la puerta, entro. Prendo la luz y me quito el abrigo

Lo dejo en el primer sillón que encuentro…

Me acuerdo de la invitación y cojo de nuevo el abrigo, busco en las dos bolsas… y me doy cuenta que la invitación ya no estaba, rebusque en mis bolsillos del pantalón…

Ya no estaba…

Posiblemente se había caído de la bolsa de mi abrigo, sin que yo me diera cuenta…

Sonreí nostálgicamente…

Tal vez fue una señal, la señal que me faltaba para darme cuenta, debo dejar todo eso atrás, empezar de nuevo y ser feliz… Esa era la pieza que faltaba en el rompe cabezas, la pieza para darme cuenta que todo quedo en el pasado, para decirme a mi misma que…. Debo olvidar la nostalgia y ser feliz….

Ahora sonrío, ya no melancólicamente como otras veces, como toda mi universidad y como todos los días de mi vida… Ahora sonrío de nuevo…

Fue cuando pensé, que, si voy a la boda, debo desearles todo mi apoyo y decirle que sean felices y que la vida les de felicidad a su matrimonio…

O quizá, olvidar que llego la carta y fingir que nada pasó…

Eso no importa ahora… después de todo.

**Tengo dos semanas y media para pensarlo… **

* * *

Y bien como les pareció!? Malo, horrible, bien, puede mejorar...

Díganme si quieren continuación :DD quieren saber detalladamente que ocurrió? Bueno díganmelo por un review o como me escriba XD

Con solo una persona que me diga lo haré :D

**Por favor lean más a bajo que hay un OMAKE!**

* * *

***OMAKE***

**Esa misma noche:**

**Eran las dos de la mañana, estaba tomando unas cervezas que tenia en el refrigerador, traía un cigarrillo, muy raro en mí. **

**Había tomado mucho, sin saberlo, tenia toda la nevera repleta de cervezas...**

**Estaba en la barra de la cocina, camine hacia la sala para acostarme en el primer sillón, no importa si aún no me cambio...**

**Me acosté, mi cabeza me dolía, había fumado y bebido tanto que tal vez perdí la noción del tiempo. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de repente mi teléfono sonó, me sobresalte, me levante como si fuera una zombie y camine a la barra, ahí había dejado mi celular.**

**Era un número desconocido, conteste. **

**-Hola?**

**-Hola! Ricchan! **

**Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz... no necesitaba preguntar para saber quien era...**

**-M-Mugi? **

**-Hey Ricchan... tienes planes para el día 28 de Agosto?**


End file.
